


Treason

by rosalynbair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Romance, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalynbair/pseuds/rosalynbair
Summary: Poe has had enough of sneaking around with you, a First Order Officer, and requests that you come with him to join the resistance





	Treason

Your eyes flitted across the room, searching, searching. Your lips tilted up in the smallest of smiles – barely noticeable to anyone who looked at you, save for one person. Your eyes landed on the curly haired pilot, who had already seen you walk in.   
His eyes had lit up, and he was standing from his chair in the corner as you moved across the room to him. He took your hand, pulling you close to his body as he placed his forehead against yours.   
“I missed you.” He whispered gently, squeezing your hand as he held it to his chest.  
“I missed you, Poe.” You mumble, tilting your head back slightly to capture his lips with yours. It was brief, and you pulled away and sat down on the empty chair at the small table, watching as he resumed his seat. “I would ask how your mission went, but I already know.”  
Poe’s smile left you breathless. “We took down…what? Three of your squadrons?”  
“Three of my best, you asshole.” You grumble, giving him a hard look.   
“Maybe your best should be better.” Poe grins, lifting up a glass full of liquid amber to his lips.   
“I hate you.” You say, the waitress coming over with your usual drink. You say a quick thank you, taking a quick drink from it.   
“You love me.” He counters, blowing you a kiss with a sly wink.   
“Only the stars know why.” You respond, leaning back against the chair.   
“I miss you Y/N.” Poe says, his voice dropping to a lower octave as he leans in and rests his elbows against the table, chin resting on his hands. “I only get to see you once every six months, unless you count when I see you running around a ship I’m supposed to blow up.”  
“I know Poe, this isn’t an ideal relationship.” You say quietly, leaning in, matching your lover’s position. “It’s hard on both of us.”  
“My general is getting on my ass for not completing some of my missions, I don’t know if she’s catching onto the fact that I never go after your ship.” He sighs, taking a sip of his whisky again.   
You look down, pulling at the sleeves of your leather jacket, trying to pull the stiff fabric to cover your shaking hands. You feel Poe’s fingers push at a piece of hair that fell into your downcast face, away to behind your ear.   
“Y/N.” Poe sighs, using the same fingers to push your chin up so he could look at you. “I -.”  
Chaos erupted around you, all the windows blowing inwards of the tavern. Your arms went up, shielding your face from the flying glass and the sudden heat that engulfed the room. You quickly slid off of your chair, ducking under the table as Poe followed the movements.   
“If you’re breaking up with me.” You say, yelling over the sounds of screaming and blasters. “Wait until we survive this!”  
You wince and shield your eyes from the blasts. Poe didn’t say a word as you began to crawl out from under the table, bringing your foot flat and your knee up to your chest, you raise to a crouch while pulling a First Order gun from the holster around your waist.   
You keep your grip tight, your free hand reaching behind you to grab a hold of Poe’s hand. You pull him along with you, preparing to run out of the bar.   
You bounced on the balls of your feet for a few moments, counting in your head. “Now.” You yell, launching to your full height, using your momentum to pull Poe up quickly and bring him along, weaving through the mass of bodies.   
No one was a part of the Resistance or the First Order. Your eyes dart around, holding up your gun and pulling the trigger before you could be shot first. You didn’t keep your eyes still long enough to watch the man fall.   
“Who are these people?” Poe yelled, glancing around to try and find a weapon that he could use.   
“I don’t know, they’re not on my side.” You say, jumping over a body.   
“Not on of mine either.” He tells you, pausing you for a moment to reach down and grab the blaster of a fallen man who was whining.   
You grumble, pulling him back closer to you. You curse when another large blast goes off, and you swerve to avoid the flying debris.   
The air wasn’t any cooler when you get outside. There was fire covering parked ships and there were people running around in fear, unknowingly making their situation worse by getting into the way of the blaster shots.   
You glance back behind you, seeing Poe with his hair disheveled, singe marks now on his jacket. “My ship!” You cry out, seeing your ship begin to spark under the heat of the fire.   
“We’ll take mine!” Poe yells, getting a step ahead of you and cutting you off. He keeps his hand in yours, pulling you to the left and into a treeline.   
You stumbled to keep up with him, his hand yanking you to keep up with him. “I can’t go with you!” You yell at him as his x-wing came into view.   
“You have to!” He says, pushing you up to get into the small cockpit.   
“You’re a resistance pilot!” you snap, looking down at him. “I’m a First Order officer! I can’t go anywhere with you!”  
“You have to if you want to stay alive!” He snaps at you, climbing up and positioning himself into his seat, bringing you between his legs. You begin to adjust, cursing at the small space.   
You look over your shoulder, seeing his eyes focused on the panel in front of you, his arms resting on either side of you as his fingers switched on the x-wing before wrapping around the steering handles.   
You grip onto Poe’s knees, keeping yourself balanced as he began to take off. Your eyes were everywhere, taking everything in. Acting like a radar for what he couldn’t see.   
“Your left!” You yell, squeezing his leg for emphasis.   
Poe veers, and you topple slightly as he avoids the blast. He wraps his arm around you, helping you re-position in front of him. You tremble slightly, leaning back against him.  
“I wasn’t going to break up with you.” Poe informs you, tilting the steering back to go up higher.   
“It sure sounded like you were.” You mumble, feeling him tilt his head to press a kiss to your temple.   
“I was going to try to get you to join the Resistance!” He grunts, tilting the ship to the left, avoiding another blast that was coming from the ground.  
“I can’t do that!” You tell him, groaning at an aftershock hit you. “I’m a respected officer!”  
“A respected officer wouldn’t be fucking a resistance pilot and not get any information!” Poe groans, letting out a small sigh when you were out of the planet’s atmosphere.   
You let out a sigh, leaning back against him. “I love you Poe. I really do, but I don’t think your Resistance would even accept me.” You say quietly.  
Poe’s arms tighten on either side of you. You close your eyes, taking in his scent of his cologne that he somehow found the time to always put on.   
“They would accept you.” Poe declares to you, leaning his head in ever so slightly for his lips to brush over your crown. “They’d be weary of you, but they’d learn to love you as much as I do.”  
You turn your head, catching his eye, watching his lips tilt up into his signature crooked smile. “I don’t know Poe.” You mummer as you look away again. “The First Order will put a warrant out on me, I’ll be in their top priority targets. They’ll send bounty hunters out after me.”  
“The Resistance will keep you safe, Y/N, I’ll keep you safe.” Poe says, as if reassuring himself as well.   
You sigh, your body turning ridged as the x-wing was knocked hard. You let out a loud yelp, your head hitting Poe’s shoulder with a loud crack.   
You groan, looking around frantically, trying to locate the assailant. There was a TIE fighter to your right, and you begin to tremble. “Poe.” You say, your voice coming out in a hoarse whisper.   
You don’t get a reply as a blast hits your x-wing once more. “Poe!” You snap, turning and seeing his eyes closed, his body limp against the seat. “Poe!”  
Your hands move erratically, seeing his drip off the steering handles. “Poe.” You beg, grasping where his hands had been. “Fuck what do I do? Poe please wake up.”  
Your body was trembling, and you felt something warm drip onto your shoulder.   
You glance down, squeezing your eyes shut immediately when you saw the pool of blood forming onto your shirt between the seam-tear of your jacket. You face the dashboard once more, opening your eyes.   
Your eyes ran over each mechanism that showed numbers and statistics, trying to make sense of something, anything that could get you to safety.  
A pained scream tore from your throat as another blast hit the x-wing, knocking you forward, head hitting the steering column. When you up righted yourself, you took a guess, flicking a switch that looked like Poe had set up for lightspeed.   
You watch as the pressure dials spin, a gentle whirr ringing throughout the cockpit before you felt the pace change, the pressure setting into your stomach as the stars around you turned into passing bars of light.   
You kept an eye on the coordinates, recognizing them as a few hundred yards away from the atmosphere of D’Qar.   
D'Qar. How absolutely obvious to have for the Resistance base. You think. No wonder the First Order had never found it. It was so obvious that the Order would have never even considered it as a possibility.   
Your body continued to tremble, feeling Poe’s body begin to sag against yours, the constraints of his belts barely holding him in place.   
“State your name and rank.” A voice echoed throughout the cockpit, a females voice.  
“Hello?” You say, hands shaking as you try to find the mechanism to speak to the base.   
Your fingers hit multiple switches before a light turns on. “Hello? Can anyone hear me?”  
“Who is this?” The voice ordered.   
“I – uh. I’m Poe Dameron’s friend. He – we were hit. Please, I don’t know how to get out of this or how to land or how to fly this thing.” You beg, a hiccupping sob coming from your lips.   
“Where is Poe?” The voice snaps, but you could hear the worry.  
“He’s here. He’s unconscious. He needs medical help, please. I don’t know how to fly this!” You sob, the full realization of what was happening was beginning to take a hold of you.   
“Wexley!” The voice yells, and you could hear the sounds of someone running to a commlink.   
“This is Temmin Wexley.” A male voice says, it was calm, soothing. “Can you tell me your name?”  
“It’s Y/N.” You whimper, grabbing onto the steering handles once more.   
“Okay Y/N.” Wexley says. “I’m going to talk you through everything, okay? We’re going to make sure you land safely.”  
“Okay.” You hiccup, taking a deep breath.   
“Do you see the blue switch on the right of your steering? It’ll be right under a dial.” He asks, keeping his voice calm.  
Your eyes wrack the dashboard before landing on the switch. “Yes.” You say, already reaching for it.  
“I need you to push it down towards your feet, and the orange button beside it – I need you to push that in for me.” He instructs. “This will bring you out of lightspeed.”  
You do as you say, the pressure instantly relieving itself from your body. “Good job Y/N.” Wexley praises. “Okay, now above the steering column is a set of three switches. The first needs to be up, the second and third need to be down. This will put the autopilot landing into place.”  
You switch the fist one up, feeling the ship overtake your control. “I’ve overridden your co-ordinates. You’ll be landing in 68 seconds. You’re going to be okay.” Wexley says. “Can you tell me if Poe is hurt?”  
“I-.” You begin, turning slightly to see the bruises forming on his nose and under his eyes. His mouth was dripping the hot, dark red blood onto your shoulder. Along with a long cut across his cheek. “He has a broken nose. And a large cut on his cheek. And – I think his collarbone might be broken, his wrist too.”  
The entire report is let out in a whimper, your eyes scanning for any more visible wounds. You grip onto Poe’s legs as the x-wing begins its descend to the runway.   
“Medical will meet you the moment you land.” The woman’s voice says, you respond with a quiet okay.   
The landing was smooth, with no major problems. The moment the x-wing had stopped on the paved track, there were people running to the ship.   
Someone opens the cockpit, grabbing your hand to help you out.   
The moment your feet touched the ground, you collapsed, watching as the medics took over – unstrapping Poe and getting him slowly out of the cockpit.   
“General!” A voice calls from beside you. “She has First Order patches on her jacket!”  
You look up weakly, seeing a blonde haired man saluting an older, greying woman with a long coat flowing behind her as she moved.   
“Take her into interrogation.” The General – Leia – you recognized, ordered.   
“But Poe!” You object, struggling slightly against the grip of the blonde man.   
“Will be seen by the doctors in the infirmary.” Leia says to you, eyeing you with a hard expression. “You will tell us everything you know.”  
You whimper, standing weakly as the blonde man drags you up. Leia leads you, the man keeping a strong grip on your bicep.   
Your steps were uneven, and you stumbled often from the shock catching up to you. “My name is Y/N Y/L/N. I’m a ranked officer of the First Order – Stationed on the Finalizer.” You say as you walk.   
You’re led through hallways and doors, all of which you began to lose track of. You were pulled into a small room, gladly falling into the chair that was at a table.   
“I am General Organa.” Leia says, facing you. “Now would you care to explain to me why my best pilot was sharing a cockpit with you?”  
A dark flush spreads across your cheeks. “I… Well ma’am. That’s a bit of a complicated story, and it would be much easier to tell you how I met Poe Dameron.” You say softly, unable to look her in the eye.   
“There’s a small planet… More of an asteroid really, that has a tavern on it. It’s popular as a resting place for long journeys – it’s in the far outer-rim. I was there a few years ago, on a mission to locate a classified personnel that was avoiding the First Order.” You tell her. “I met Poe there, I didn’t know he was a Resistance Pilot at first, not for the first few times at least. I… We – made it a habit to meet there to see each other. We fell in love there. We would meet up only once or twice a year – with us being on different sides of the war…It…”   
You pause before starting once more. “We met up today, and he was trying to convince me to turn myself into the Resistance. To change paces in the war and join him, so we could be together.” You sigh, looking up at the proud woman in front of you. “The planet was attacked by smugglers, my ship was destroyed and Poe forced me into his X-Wing. We were out of the atmosphere, and the TIE fighter came out of nowhere and started attacking the ship. Poe was knocked out on the second hit, and I panicked and tried to get out of there.”  
For a moment, there was nothing but silence.  
“You’re saying that my best pilot, the most loyal man I have ever met, was going to a planet every few months to sleep with you – a First Order Officer – without ever asking for information.” Leia asks, her eyebrow raising at the story.   
“Yes ma’am.” You respond quietly. “I understand why you wouldn’t believe me. It does sound far-fetched. But I can promise you with everything that I am and will ever be, that I love Poe Dameron. And everything that I am telling you is the truth.”   
Leia nods, and you look up to gaze at her eyes.  
“You will not leave this room until you reveal everything that you know about First Order plans.” She tells you, not questioning your previous statements again.   
You tremble, but nod. “As long as I can see Poe after I’m done.” You whisper.   
Leia nods, leaving the room for a moment before returning with a droid and a few other people. They all sit at the table around you.   
“Begin with the soonest plans.” Leia instructs.  
You take a pencil that sat on a pile of paper they had placed onto the table. Your hand was trembling, and you look up to her.  
“I’ve never committed treason before.” You mummer, the led of the pencil marking the paper as you began to plot out what you knew of the plans.  
“You will be protected under the promise of the Resistance.” The golden droid says to you as you write.  
Your movements were watched, and for hours, you explained each plan, described each diagram that you drew – and they watched in awe as you drew a rough map for the Finalizer.   
When your hand had cramped to the point of being almost immobile, you set the pencil down. “That’s everything that I know.” You say quietly, catching the eyes of each person in the room.   
Leia nods, standing. “see-three, take these papers to the control room, put everything into the databases.” She says, before turning to you. “Come, we’ll get you cleaned and into new clothes.”  
You stand weakly, legs trembling as you walk around the table, following the woman out of the room. She guided you through more hallways and up some stairs, her hand holding your elbow as you limped up the steep steps.   
You collapsed once more into a chair in a new room, one that almost resembled your bunk on the Finalizer. But there was a window here, with curtains and a breeze.   
“There will be a nurse in in a moment.” Leia says, retreating out of the room.   
You watch her leave, the door shutting fully before you shrugged out of your torn jacket, bending down with a groan to unlace your boots.   
“Y/N?” A voice asks, young, female.   
You look up with a nod, watching the young nurse shy away as you look at her with your steely, yet exhausted gaze.  
She helps you out of your blood stained clothes, drawing a bath to help you clean so she could examine the bumps, cuts and bruises that littered your body.   
“People will warm up to you.” She tells you, helping you braid back your damp hair. “You saved our pilot.”  
“He wouldn’t have been in danger if he hadn’t met me.” You say, twisting the hem of the white shirt you had been given in your fingers, tying it into a loose knot.   
“Maybe so, but those are specifics. And no one will look too far into them.” She says with a smile, wrapping the elastic around the end of your braid.   
You stand, raising your arms above your head as you move into a stretch. You released a sigh as the air pockets release along your spine. You turn to the girl – who you has learned was named Maris.   
“Thank you.” You say gently. “Can you show me where the infirmary is? I’d like to see Poe.”  
Maris nods with a smile, walking with you through the halls and doors, passing resistance members every few minutes. You nod to them, avoiding their stares at all costs. Everyone wanted to get a look at you now – you were the First Order traitor.   
Maris left you when you entered the large wing of the building, your eyes scanning and easily landing on the handsome Pilot who was sitting up and laughing with the blonde man that had brought you in.   
He looked over, flashing you a grin when he recognized you.   
All stress and tension released from your muscles, a smile curling your lips upwards. “Poe.” You say gently, walking over to him to take his outstretched hand. “How are you feeling flyboy?”  
“I’ve had better days.” He admits with a grin. “But I’ve never had a prettier view.”  
You roll your eyes, following his tug to sit on his cot, leaning in and placing your lips against the bandage on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> read more on my tumblr @rosalynbair


End file.
